The subject invention is directed toward the art of plastic molding apparatus and more particularly, to an accumulator head apparatus capable of forming parisons having a longitudinally extending stripe.
Many different types of continuous extrusion apparatus are known which are capable of producing striped plastic products. Typically, the stripes have been produced by applying or extruding a layer of a different color plastic over the main extrusion as it passes through the die. In some instances the stripe has been applied as a continuous strip of a clear or different color plastic which extends completely through the extrusion from the inner surface to the outer surface.
The extrusion of a continuous stripe complete through the extrusion product has not been possible, however, when accumulator type extrusion heads have been used.